


Uhh... France?

by LadyNikita



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: Thomas brought some gifts for Laf from France and the Frenchman's going crazy with happiness, interrupting Alex's work.





	Uhh... France?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Aranthil (@and-his-name-will-be-40-and-2 on tumblr):  
> 'Listen, I think we have a problem here’   
> 'What do you mean?’  
> 'Well… he shouldn’t act like that, should he?’  
> 'WHAT DID YOU DO’   
> 'Nothing, man, I don’t even know what’s going on! It’s probably Thomas’ fault’   
> 'I’M GONNA KILL HIM’
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Alexander was working on an essay for his american history classes, when the door to the room opened and Lafayette came in like a whirlwind.  
‘Si jamais j'oublie les nuits que j'ai passées, les guitars et les cris’ he sang out loud and dropped a little French flag on his desk. Alex frowned and looked at him he was carrying a huge box full of croissants and said tiny French flags, and danced around, singing.  
'Rappelle-moi qui je suis, pourquoi je suis en viee!’  
'Laf…’ Alex started, but the Frenchman ignored him. He was spreading small flags literally everywhere, on the floor, on both, Alex’s and John’s bed, on the shelves and on the table.  
'Si jamais j'oublie les jambes à mon cou, si un jour je fuis. Rappelle-moi qui je suis, ce que je m'étais promis!’  
Alex rolled his eyes.  
'Lafayette, for God’s sake, I’m trying to work-’  
'Je suis la France and la France est moi!’ he lost the rhytme, but it didn’t make any difference for him. Alex shook his head, his eyes wide open as he took out his phone and called the one person that could control the wild Frenchman.  
'Herc?’ he asked.  
'Yeah, Hammie?’ there was a voice on the other side.  
'Lafayette came to me and started singing and interrupting my work!’ he exclaimed.  
'Let him take his time, he’ll eventually stop’ Hercules answered, but Alex could tell, that he wasn’t paying much attention, he must have been busy with something.  
'But he throws French flags everywhere and sings that he’s the France and also some crap about forgetting who he is…’  
'I don’t know, Ham, I’m in the middle of sewing pants-’  
'Listen, I think we have a problem here’ Alex put all intensity he could into his voice, finally getting Herc’s attention.  
'What do you mean?’  
'Well… he shouldn’t act like that, should he?’ he asked as Lafayette climbed onto John’s bed and, placing his hand on his heart he started to sing La Marseillaise.  
'WHAT DID YOU DO’ Herc must have heard him.  
'Nothing, man, I don’t even know what’s going on! It’s probably Thomas’ fault’ he said defensively as he knew that Laf had a meeting with him before.  
'I’M GONNA KILL HIM’ Herc yelled so loud, Alex had to pull away the phone off his ear for a moment.  
'Him you mean Laf or Jefferson?’  
'Both of them!’ he sighed theatrically. 'This bastard returned from France again, did he?’  
'Um- that’s possible’ Alex agreed, looking at the amount of the croissants in the box. 'They look quite fresh.’  
'They?’ Herc asked confused.  
'The croissants’ Alex impressed the French accent.  
’…How many of them?’ there was an actual fear in his voice.  
'Um-’ Alex knew Mulligan doesn’t want to hear the truth, but he had to pass it on. 'Like a whole huge box.’  
'Jesus Christ’ he was terrified. 'I’m moving to you and John for the next month. I don’t want to eat only croissants for the rest of my life.’  
'I’m afraid there is not enough space for the three of us’ Alex worried, but Herc countered.  
'I don’t care. We can do this.’  
'Well, I’m sorry, that’s your boyfriend. I have to suffer through all the turtle drawings on the walls!’ he said, but that was a lie. He adored those drawings.  
'I would have a thousand of turtle drawings instead of this-’  
Laf must have noticed that Alex was talking to somebody, because he suddenly took his phone and said  
'Herc, mon amour, is that you?’  
'Are you fucking kidding me, Laf? A huge box-’  
'Full of tasty, fresh croissants, oui’ he nodded with pride. 'Thomas thought about me when he was buying one for himself.’  
'I’m going to fucking kill him.’  
'Non, you won’t’ Laf smiled. 'I know you love French cuisine, mon amour.’  
Alexander rubbed his face.  
'Great, can I work now?’ he asked with impatience.  
'Oh, pardon, mon ami, mais c'est un occasion pour celebrate!’ he dropped the phone and hugged the box. 'It smells like France…’  
Alex laughed and led him to the door.  
'Awesome. Now, Herc is waiting for you’ he informed him.  
'Okay. He’s gonna love this’ Laf jumped and betook himself off. Alex sighed with relief and picked up the phone.  
'He’s heading to you’ Alex said, proud of himself.  
'You can have all the croissants’ he offered, but there was a plea in his voice. Alex laughed again.  
'John’s gonna kill me anyway, bacause our room is all over in French flags, I think that’s enough.’  
'Save me’ Herc whispered. Alex giggled.  
'Good luck, man. Remember we’re with you.’


End file.
